Advances in technology have made it possible for users to easily share content from their mobile devices. For example, a user may share movies, music, documents, and pictures with other users via a wireless interface of a mobile device within seconds. Advances in technology have resulted in mobile devices that facilitate effortless exchange of content and information between mobile devices.